1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic connectors, and in particular to connectors for multiple-core fiber optic cables.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
Connectors for multiple core fiber optic cables have heretofore been utilized. In general, these connectors include a plug into which the optical fibers are inserted and an adaptor to connect two plugs. Individual ferrules are provided to receive the optical fibers and the ferrules are mounted in ferrule inserts. The adaptor includes inserts which receive the ferrules of two plugs when they are mated with the adaptor. In order to assist in the alignment of the optical fibers from one plug to another, an alignment protrusion is provided on each plug to be received in alignment grooves provided on opposite ends of the adaptor.
However, it is difficult to accurately position these alignment protrusions and grooves on the plugs and adaptor in order to achieve the required high degree of concentricity to enable transmission of light with reduced distortion. In order to assist in the alignment, a split sleeve is typically used in the ferrule inserts. A certain degree of "play" is required between the alignment protrusions and grooves in order to permit insertion of the ferrules into the split sleeves. However, this allows the plugs to rotate with respect to the adaptor, with the result that the ferrules become misaligned.
It would be desirable to provide a connector for optical fibers in which misalignment of the fibers were reduced in a simple and expedient manner.